


最后一夜

by toumeii



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki, 仮面ライダー龍騎, 假面骑士龙骑
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toumeii/pseuds/toumeii
Summary: 标题取自白先勇先生的《金大班的最后一夜》接22话莲莲刚从神奈川回咖啡馆的剧情
Relationships: Akiyama Ren/Tezuka Miyuki
Kudos: 4





	最后一夜

“这个舞我不会跳了。”那个年轻的男人说道。他停了下来，尴尬地望着金大班，乐队刚换了一支曲子。  
金大班凝望了他片刻，终于温柔地笑了起来，说道：  
“不要紧，这是三步，最容易，你跟着我，我来替你数拍子。”  
说完她便把那个年轻的男人搂进了怀里，面腮贴近了他的耳朵，轻轻地、柔柔地数着：  
一二三——  
一二三——

——《金大班的最后一夜》，白先勇

黑夜里莲听见窸窸窣窣的声音，转过身后，看见手冢海之还没睡。他坐在床沿，低着头，右手把一个小盒子摁在腿上，左手反复划动，莲想他大概在划火柴。  
刚被从神奈川劝回来的秋山莲今天对谁都特别有愧疚感，也就对谁都比以往温和。他小心跨过已经在地上打起呼噜的真司，海之抬起头，大概是以为他有话要说，示意他轻点。  
“他毕竟跑那么远去找你，今天应该累了，但我们还是去楼下吧。”

两人在楼下找了张圆桌坐下，秋山莲终于帮海之点上了那根火柴。他们看那一点点火光慢慢沿着木棍往下烧，快烧到莲手指上时，他甩了甩手，火就灭了。  
海之还盯着秋山莲胸口——那根火柴燃烧过的位置，又像是只是把视线停在了一个适合想事情的地方，心思早已跑到几年开外。  
秋山莲等了一会儿，问道：  
“你看到了什么。”  
海之的视线四处飘了飘，最后也没有看他。他说：“我在算，婶婶在亚马逊能遇到几个她觉得不错的男人。”  
“是亚马逊同好会吧。”  
海之笑了。  
秋山莲又问：“你跟真司说了什么吗？”  
“说婶婶大概能找到四个适合优衣的好男人吧。”手冢还是没有看莲，敷衍地笑了几声。  
秋山莲还想再发问，但在他忙了一天的脑子组织好句子前，海之说：“明天早上我还要去摆摊。以前的一个客人打电话给我，说她终于鼓起勇气告白了，但对方的回应暂时还很含糊。”  
“让你再帮忙算算吗？”  
“我想明天见到她再看吧，反正算出什么都得实话实说，但按先前的结果，她们问题不大。”  
秋山莲想起他们第一次见面的时候，“你的确是算出什么都敢说啊。”  
海之苦笑了下。  
“但你现在火柴也划不利索，把客人叫到这里来，正好给咖啡馆添点生意。”  
“现在说可太晚了吧。”秋山莲觉得这次倒是海之目前为止笑得最真心的一次。他觉得对方一定有事情没告诉他，但手冢看起来实在是想回避那个话题，他就不再逼问。  
手冢又沉默了。莲现在才发现，他们俩除了骑士的事之外，似乎没有过什么话题。但他还不想去睡，这么和平的夜晚，他不舍得。他开玩笑地说：“不如，我给你那个客人…推荐几个适合约会的地方吧。”  
手冢抬起了头，似乎是真的想听的样子。莲笑着抓了抓脑袋，既然海之没有拒绝他，他只好回想和惠里都去过哪里。  
“商场游乐园电影院自然是王道选项了。现在正好春天，不太热，我还是最推荐去看海。等到了七八月，大家都想到要玩水再去，就没有情调了。”  
海之笑了，“我就猜到你会说这个。”  
“那你倒说说看，你觉得去哪好。”  
这次换手冢抓了抓脑袋。“去酒吧听音乐吧…各种庆典的市集也很好。”  
秋山莲见过海之对咖啡厅里的cd如数家珍，他那时只是忙着拖地，这会儿才体会到海之和他的确不一样。海之在他们面前只提占卜和骑士的事，他常以为那就是海之的全部。  
这次换莲沉默了。但回忆着成为骑士前的事，他们似乎都放松下来。海之甚至把头枕在手臂上，轻飘飘地说：“不过去海边也很好啊，就是有些像高中生干的事。总之我会都转达给客人的。”  
“你要是不懂海边的乐趣的话，我现在就带你去。”  
海之看了看钟，又抬起头看了看莲。“怎么，你喝过酒了吗？”  
莲笑着移开了视线。海之又趴回桌上。  
过了许久，海之才问：“上楼吗？”  
“…说的也是。”  
但海之只是坐起了身，并没有要走的意思。他偏着头喊：  
“秋山，”  
顿了一下，轻声接上，  
“我也会死的吧。”  
莲想他第一次见面也说过这句话，倒是有一段没听到了。他没太犹豫就回道，  
“你挺没自信的嘛。”  
这次海之没有接着说什么要改变命运之类的话。  
秋山莲想了想，又补充道：“但我可能也会死吧。”  
海之这次没沉默太久，就笑着说：“嗯，我们上楼吧。”  
莲觉得他笑容里有一些可以称作破罐破摔时的轻松。


End file.
